


Intro

by orphan_account



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Be nice please, I'm not the best at intros, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, This is crazy short and I'm sorry, Yes this is sort of like a 3rd person monologue sorry, jimlock, they'll get longer I swear, this is for the 100 theme challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is just returning from his little Riechenbach Retreat, but the revelations are flooding him just as the emotions had on the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this is crazy short, but intros are hard and I've not posted before. This will definitely progress, I promise you. I'm also great at ripping hearts out, so proceed in the series with caution.

       Jim seemed a total waste of time in Bart's. He couldn't even remember who he was until now. But there were times when the detective loved being wrong, and this definitely appeared to be one of those times as he watched the small criminal step out of the shadows of the pool (albeit with John currently strapped to enough cemtex to probably destroy the complex this might not be the best time to focus on these things). The detective smirked and chuckled, offering expected responses whilst focusing on.... other details. Like the way Moriarty's lips seemed stuck in a psychotic smirk that was much too enticing, or the way Jim seemed so sleek in that suit... God, it seemed like Sherlock couldn't focus his mind, but then again he never really had to try. The fact that he had to now seemed terribly unreal. No one was able to distract him like this; not even John. But this was one of the very, VERY few times he didn't actually seem to mind it...  
“...And one case here, says there was a break-in on Downing Street.... Sherlock?” John kept his gaze on the computer, knowing the detective took his sweet time answering most times, lost in his own train of thought. “Sherlock?” He repeated, breaking his gaze from the screen to cast a warning glance at the figure stretched on the couch, signalling that he better answer soon. Still no reply came. “Sherlock!” The consultant jumped at the last call of his name, glancing over with his typical superior leer.

      “Yes, John, the break-in. Not worth our time, I guarantee it- and you have no need to shout.” Sherlock kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling above the couch so that he wouldn't have to meet John's gaze. He was in a sour mood, what with Mary pregnant and cranky, his domestic boredom driving him up the wall, the constant stream of calls and emails from his patients at Bart's- and now, apparently, Sherlock was stepping on his last nerve. No matter how annoying he appeared because of it, Sherlock would refuse to admit what was on his mind. And it had been on his mind for a long while. His meeting Moriarty had definitely caused his boredom to subside while he was alive, but a bullet in the mouth would be impossibly hard to survive, even someone as stupefying as he was. Oh, who the hell was he kidding. The media would never believe him until he brought the evidence, but it was obviously just theatrics; a well rigged blood package and a blank in the pistol. Sherlock simply didn't want to believe that he had formed some kind of fixation with the criminal. It was absurd to say the least. And god forbid Mycroft or the lot of Sherlock's group find out, lest all hell break loose (and Mrs. Hudson be proven correct.) Perhaps it was the dangerous nature that Sherlock was attracted to. Possibly the power the man held. Sherlock wasn't sure, and it was this unusual insecurity that scared him more than the emotion. No one should fixate on their enemy, but at least they usually know why.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage criticism, so please tell me what I did wrong, or any suggestions you have. Keep in mind this is for the 100 theme challenge. Let me know! Kudos and stuff are great, I'm not going to beg.


End file.
